Don't ever let me go
by DeepoceanFire
Summary: Jimmy's going out with Betty, and Cindy can't take it. Finally she ends up going out with Nick but is Nick really all he's jacked up to be? What's gonna happen to Cindy when he isn't? (JB, CN, SL, CaB) Don't worry, pairings don't last forever. R
1. How it all started

**[A/N: hey everyone, this is going to be the fanfic that ends all fanfics (or at least mine anyway...) the words that are in the italics are songs that kind of relate to whatever the situation is. just a lil note :)  
  
BTW, just in case you don't know, I'm gonna be writing all in Cindy's POV]**  
  
**5:46 pm, Tuesday, April 6th**  
  
The rain was coming down hard outside when I was on my way home. It's April and as they say "April showers bring May flowers". They were right... It was warmer this morning though. I wore my flare denim capris and a pink halter top that said "Cutie". My feet, my poor feet were wearing pink flip- flops. Then later in the day it started raining and it hasn't stopped since.

When I was walking home I saw Jimmy walking home on the other side of the street. It's driving me crazy because now he's got a girlfriend! Jimmy Neutron! With a girlfriend! Before I even got a boyfriend! But Jimmy's really changed in the past 5 years. He's gotten taller; he's finally taller than me. He cut his hair a little bit and doesn't gel it up anymore. He lets it hang down kind of skater-ish-ly. He's kind of turned into a skater boy, minus the skating. I think he's still working on that. He wears Vans and baggy jeans and big T-shirts now. I guess it isn't too surprising that he has a girlfriend now. Jimmy and I have grown out of our immature relationship we had back in elementary school. We're friends now, I mean, we talk on the phone and all but we aren't as close as I wish we were...

Oh, did I mention that his girlfriend is BETTY QUINLIN? Ugh, I can not stand her. She thinks she's so beautiful and that every guy in school wants to go out with her. It gets on my nerves so bad! There's only one good thing about her. She goes out with Jimmy. Of course, that isn't the best news for me. I'm really starting to have a crush on Jimmy...

_::Maybe silly for me to feel this way about you and her, cuz I know she's been a good friend. I know she has helped you through.  
  
Talkin late on the phone, every night you've been callin. Private moments alone, could your heart soon be fallin. And I know she's a friend, but I can't shake the feeling. That I could be losing your heart...  
  
I think I'm jealous of your girlfriend. Although she's just a girl that is your friend, I think I'm jealous of your girlfriend. She shares a special part of you....::_

Nick's been buggin me lately, trying to get me to go out with him. I used to like him a lot but I don't really anymore. He's gotten so obnoxious and full of himself that I can't even stand to be around him anymore. Yet all the bimbos in our class swoon whenever he says one single word. It's enough to make someone want to throw up.

Libby and Sheen recently started going out together. The day after tomorrow is their 1 month anniversary. It's kind of a weird situation for me, my best friend going out with the best friend of my crush and my crush going out with someone I hate...now if Jimmy were going out with me, then everything would be fine.

Now I'm lying here in my room, staring over at my vanity with all my make- up on it. My books are on my desk along with a few cups and a plate with remnants of little bits of food I didnt finish last night.

**7:24 pm, Tuesday, April 6th  
**  
I ate dinner at 6. It was just macaroni really. Nothing important but it was good. Got off the computer a little while ago. I was talking to Libby on AIM but then she invited me and Sheen into a chat and her and Sheen took over. I just X-ed out and talked to other people. I got an IM from Jimmy. I was kind of feeling morose and didn't feel up to talking to him but I replied back to him anyway.  
  
**sk8erwannabe**: hey cindy, sup? 

**sk8erwannabe**: u there?

**bluefizzies**:yea

**bluefizzies**:hi

**bluefizzies**:nothing

**sk8erwannabe**: wut r u doin?

**bluefizzies**:nothing, i just finished eating

**sk8erwannabe**: o...cool

**sk8erwannabe**: goddard wants to send u a message. that ok?

**bluefizzies**:um, sure bluefizzies:ok

**sk8erwannabe WANTS TO DIRECTLY CONNECT**

**sk8erwannabe IS NOW DIRECTLY CONNECTED**  
  
**MetalMouthK9**: Greetings

**bluefizzies**:hi

**MetalMouthK9**: I am your father

**bluefizzies**:suurrre...ok

**MetalMouthK9**: i have run away if you want to see me again, bring every scrap of metal that i own to---  
  
**sk8erwannabe IS NO LONGER DIRECTLY CONNECTED**  
  
**sk8erwannabe**: sorry about that

**sk9erwannabe**:i didnt know he was gonna act dumb

**bluefizzies**:lol its ok

**sk8erwannabe**: sooo...whats up

**bluefizzies**:nothing

**sk8erwannabe**:ok. um, i g2g

**sk8erwannabe**: going out with some friends

**bluefizzies**:sure bye

**sk8erwannabe**: ttyl?

**bluefizzies**:yeah ok bye  
  
I signed off and got up from my computer. I didnt want to have any more contact with Jimmy. Thinking about him made it hurt even more just realizing that he isn't ever going to want to be my boyfriend. He doesn't know how I feel anyways...what would make him wanna be my boyfriend...?

The phone rang a few minutes ago. It was just Nick, bugging me to go out with me and telling me all the stuff he'd do if I went out with him and how much I'm hurting him by not going with him. Ha, yeah right. Give me a break, really.

I decided to call Jimmy after that. I don't know why. I kept telling myself I didnt wanna talk to him but I just wanted to hear his voice for some reason. Even if it hurt. I dialed up the number to his room. When he turned 14 his parents got him his own phone line and he gave it to me and everyone else that he associated with. I dialed the number, listening to the sound the phone made as I punched each number. The phone began to ring and I waited for him to pick up. I walked over to my window with my cordless to look across the street and see if he was even in his room. I saw him sitting at his desk. He wasn't paying attention to anything besides whatever was right in front of him. I hung up, tired of waiting and went to sit on my bed. No one was home at the moment so I thought to myself, "No one's going to hear my crying..." I tossed the phone down to the floor and dug my head into the pillows.

_::I'm home alone again. And you're hanging out, with your friends, so you say; somehow I know it's not quite that way. Its getting pretty late and you haven't checked on me all day. When I called, you didn't answer. Now I'm feeling like you're ignoring me. I wish, that you were home, holding me tight in your arms. I wish, I could go back, to the day before we met and skip my regret.  
  
I wish I wasn't in love with you, so you couldn't hurt me. It just aint fair the way you treat me. No you don't deserve me. Wasted my time thinking bout you and you aint never gonna change. I wish I wasn't in love with you so I wouldn't feel this way::_

__

**8:56 pm, Wednesday, April 7th** ****  
  
Got home a while ago. Another boring day at school with me hating Jimmy and Betty and Nick hitting on me. But then again, today was different. 

It started at lunch. Everyone was outside on the cement benches and cement tables with the wood tops. They were all eating lunch, as was I. I'd brought my lunch. A ham and cheese sandwich with mayo, mustard and a few Lays regular potato chips. I was sitting with Libby, Sheen, Carl, Brittany and Jimmy. Since 9th grade, Carl and Brittany have been going out (to my utter amazement, of course). Well, I guess its ok. Carl's changed a lot. He isn't as repulsive as he used to be. He's slimmed down a bit, got contacts and now he spikes his hair so it doesn't look so weird. He's ok, I guess. Not my cup of tea though. I don't know why Jimmy wasn't sitting with Betty. They always sit together at lunch. He practically ditched us ever since they hooked up. That's why when I got to the table I said,

"Hey Jimmy, why aren't you sitting with your girlfriend?"

"I wanted to sit with you guys today," Jimmy replied in a cheerful tone.

"Uh huh, yeah..." I said on the morose side and sat down.

I looked over at the table that he and his new friends usually sat at. No one was missing from their little group, everyone was there talking and laughing. It made me sick.

"So is anyone going to talk or what?" Brittany complained and broke the silence amongst the table.

I felt so weird. I was sitting at a table with 2 couples and my crush, I was the only single person and my crush had a girlfriend. How sucky is that?

I just took another bite of my sandwich and watched a drop of mustardy-mayo drip onto the sandwich wrapper.

"Hi, Cindy." I heard a voice behind me and practically jumped out of my seat.

"What!? Oh..." I grimaced when I realized it was Nick.

"Can I talk to you?" Nick asked very politely. I had nothing better to do and no one was talking really so I just got up and went with him over to a big oak tree.

"Please Cindy, please listen to what I have to say," Nick started. I just rolled my eyes and said nothing.

"I don't know why exactly, but you don't want to go out with me. I don't think you understand how much I like you and I really wanna go with you. So please, just give me a chance. Please?" Nick asked, putting a pitiful expression on his face.

I thought about Jimmy and how he hadn't answered my call. How he'd ditched our group for his girlfriend's. How he acted like everything was ok when it really wasn't. How much he made me mad but how I still liked him. Yet I wanted to make him jealous, I wanted to do something. I couldn't go on being as pathetic as I had been.

"Ok Nick. Fine, I'll go with you. Happy?" I said.

"Great," Nick smirked. "Let's go to the Candy Bar after school, ok?"

"Sure, fine." I said and walked back to my table.

"What was that about?" Libby asked.

"Don't bother," I said and got up to throw my trash away. Libby looked at me strangely but continued to talk to Sheen.  
  
After the last bell of the day had rung and I was at my locker, Nick came up to me. I was putting my books into my pink backpack when he walked up.

"Hey, you ready?" he asked.

"Do I look like I'm ready?" I grumbled as I grabbed another book from my locker.

"Touchy, touchy" Nick chuckled.

I zipped up my backpack and we left. I followed him outside and he unlocked his motor scooter from the bike rack.

"Wanna ride?" he asked.

"Ok," I lightened up. I'd always wanted to ride a motor scooter. I'd always asked for one for Christmas but never got one. Got everything else on the list but not a motor scooter. Figures...

He started it up and we rode all the way down the roads and across intersections. On the way I saw Betty and Jimmy walking on the sidewalk, holding hands. It made me want to scream and throw up at the same time but I couldn't let Nick (of all people) know how Jimmy's relationship with Betty affected me.

We continued on until we reached the Candy Bar. Nick hooked his motor scooter to the bike rack at the side of the building and we walked inside.

"Here, we can sit here." Nick walked over to a booth and sat down. I sat down on the opposite side. A waitress came over to ask us what we wanted.

"Triple scoop chocolate," Nick said. The waitress scribbled his order down on a notepad.

"You?" she looked at me.

"Um, double scoop tin roof, please." I said. The waitress left and it was just me and Nick.

I don't feel like writing the details of our conversation, but I can tell you, all that he talked about was himself. He never asked me anything about myself and he didn't really even give me any time to respond to things he said. Just enough time to say "hmmm". Sometimes I just had to nod because he wouldn't stop talking and let me talk. That was one of the things that I found and still find repulsive about him.

After we finished eating it was about 4:45 so we left.

"You wanna go through the park?" Nick said coolly.

"Ok," I said. What was the harm? Not like I actually planned on going out with him anymore. This was a complete waste of time and my life.

We walked through the park for about a half an hour. I don't really know how long because I didn't have a watch and neither did he. But by the time we stopped walking the sun was almost about to start going down.

"So I was thinking," Nick said, finally breaking the boring silence. "We should go to the movies tomorrow."

"Nick," I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice. "I'm not going out with you anymore. It was ok going out once but I don't want to be your girlfriend. You're just not my type, ok?"

Suddenly and without warning his hand slapped me across my face and I fell backwards from the shock. My eyes were wide and I felt my face, making sure I wasn't bleeding. Thankfully I wasn't but just before I was going to feel relieved I wasn't bleeding, I remembered he was still there.

"How dare you..." I growled at him.

"You think you're just gonna go out with me and then give me a bad reputation because you didn't wanna go out with me? Every girl in school wants to go out with me and I'm not letting some pathetic bitch like you ruin my reputation. Nick Dean is cool and if you wanna be cool, you go with me. You don't want to go with me..." he let it hang there. "You don't wanna think about that."

My heart started to pound in my chest and I stayed silent. He held out his hand to help me up. I hesitated but I took it and we walked back to the road. He walked me to my house and I went inside. Fortunately my mom and dad weren't in the living room and they didn't see me as I ran upstairs. I went into the bathroom and switched the light on. I walked over to the mirror to look at my face. There was a dark red hand print across my cheek and my eyes were started to water up. I left the bathroom and went into my room. I shut and locked the door and plopped down on my bed. I hid my face in the pillows, and cried softly.

**[A/N: OK you guys, how do you like them apples? lol. That's my first chapter. I hope it was long enough for you guys. Make sure you keep an eye out for the other chapters. Its gonna get really interesting, really soon. Peace]**


	2. Your actions are stronger than words

**[A/N: hey everyone, I didn't feel like waiting for a lot of reviews so I just decided to write another chapter. I can't wait to finish this story, its gonna be so much fun writing it. I really hope you guys like it so far. Don't forget to R&R! (]**

**10:36 pm, Wednesday, April 7th**  
  
I can't get to sleep. I just keep thinking about what happened before...when Nick hit me. I knew he was vain and stuff but I never thought he'd ever have the nerve to do that to me. I'm so scared now, what will he do to me if I want to break up with him? I hate this; I don't want to be his girlfriend. I can't believe he hit me. He'll probably do something even worse if I tell someone. God, this sucks. I can't take it. Now I have THIS to worry about... 

Nick called me earlier tonight. He apologized for hitting me and all and told me he loves me and all that crap but how can you trust someone like him? He even sent one of his little "followers" to my house with some flowers and a note from him saying, "I'm sorry, I love you. Love, Nick." The flowers were so beautiful but it doesn't take away what he did...

Now that I think about it, there's no good situation with this...I guess. I mean, without Nick, I'm the loser in our group of friend with a stupid crush on a friend who has a girlfriend. But with Nick, I have a social status that I've never had before. But then there's the hitting thing again... It's so hard to weigh out the goods and the bads of this situation. I can't stand it. I don't really care about the high social status thing but the loser of the group thing gets me. I just feel so dumb crushing on someone with a girlfriend. Even if I have known him all my life...

Something really has to be done about Nick because I just can't put up with this. God, I never thought he'd do something like hit me. He always seemed so harmless. Obnoxious, but harmless. He's telling me he loves me after what he did...I can not believe he has the nerve to do that. Argh, I hate this. I know I've said it before but I truly hate this...

_::See my days are cold without you, but I'm hurting while I'm with you. And though my heart can't take no more, I keep on running back to you. _

_See my days are cold without you, but I'm hurting while I'm with you. And though my heart can't take no more, I keep on running back to you. _

_Baby, I dunno why you treating me so bad. You said you loved me, no one above me. And I was all you had. And though my heart is beating for you, I can't stop crying. I don't know how I allow you to treat me this way and still I stay...::_

I'm just lying here in the dim light of my room. The little lamp by the side of my bed is the only light in here. I kept the main lights off. Mom came in earlier to say good-night to me. Thank God, the mark from Nick's hand had faded so she didn't see anything. 

I don't want to go to school tomorrow. I want to lie here forever and never have to worry about my friends or Jimmy or Nick or anything else for the rest of my life. Maybe I could tell my mom that I feel sick tomorrow and she'll let me stay home....No, that would never work, she'd want to give me acupuncture. I have to go. I have to face Nick and keep up this little charade. Hopefully he'll get tired of me and _he_ will dump _me_. But I don't know. He seems pretty intent on having me as his girlfriend. I hate this...

**5:35 am, Thursday, April 8th**

****  
Went in and asked my mom if I could stay home anyway. Didn't tell her why. I just told her I didn't feel well. She said no. I'm going to school...

**4:13 pm, Thursday, April 8th**  
  
Got home from school a little while ago. I hated today. I just hate life now... I got into the building and I was at my locker and Nick came up to me and told me he wanted to take me to the movies tonight at 6. I just said ok and continued with what I was doing. I put my books in my locker and grabbed the books I needed. Then I put my backpack in the locker and slammed it shut. I spun the lock and headed for my homeroom. 

By lunchtime I was ready to relax and enjoy the company of my friends. All the teachers in my classes had somehow annoyed me. Just hearing their voices made me want to go and kick their asses but I knew I couldn't. I'd get in trouble or something...yeah, get in trouble.

So anyway, I sat down with our usual group. Jimmy was back at his other friends' table so it was just me, Carl, Brittany, Sheen and Libby. I wasn't eating today. I didn't feel like it. And I didn't feel like dealing with cafeteria ladies.

"How come you aren't eating?" Sheen asked, amazed I guess that someone wouldn't wanna eat.

"I just don't feel like it," I said.

"Oook then." Sheen said.

"Hey babe," Nick's voice was behind me. I turned around in my seat. There he was with his lunch tray.

"Hi," I muttered. He sat down next to me.

Everyone else seemed to love his company. They all listened to his stories as if their lives depended on it...mine kind of did... He told stories about things he could buy because his parents were rich, stories of cool tricks he could do on a skateboard. Stuff like that.

Finally lunch was over and I could leave that table but Nick walked up behind me as I was walking down the hall and put his arm around my waist. As we were going down the hall I could feel his hand creeping towards my butt...

The rest of the day passed quickly and I could finally go home. I was on my way out the door of the school when Nick came up to me.

"You want me to give you a ride home?" he asked.

"No, that's ok." I said as we got outside into the open grass of the school grounds. Barely anyone was out yet.

"Why's that? Do you have something against me? Look, I told you I was sorry for what I did. When are you gonna get over it?" he said, his tone growing more and more aggressive.

"That isn't why. I just feel like walking." I said calmly.

"Oh? Really? Well then..." I felt him push me from behind and I fell onto the sidewalk. "How about we crawl home?" he snarled.

I didn't move. I just knelt there, forcing myself to hold back any tears or any signs of weakness. God, I wish more people were outside.

"Get up for God's sakes!" he yelled and kicked my side.

I yelped in pain and scrunched up my side but I forced myself to get up. I avoided looking at my hands and knees for fear he'd try to hurt me again but I knew that I was probably bleeding. I could already feel blood trickling down my calf and into my shoe.

"You gonna ride with me or what?" he said.

"Ok," I said defeated, and followed him back to the bike rack. He unchained his motor scooter and we rode off. He stopped at my house and let me walk up the sidewalk to my doorstep. I heard him drive off before I even stepped onto the porch.

I turned around and saw Jimmy sitting on his porch already with Betty. They were swinging on the porch swing. He saw me looking at him and I guess he saw I was bleeding because he looked kind of concerned and then he turned to Betty, said something, and turned back to me. I hurried inside.

"Cindy!" My mother cried. "What on Earth happened to you?"

I looked down at my knees. They were pretty scraped up. Long scrapes stretched all the way across each knee. There was blood all over my knees and my calves. My hands were bright red but not bleeding.

"Oh," I said, looking up. "I kind of tripped on the way home and fell."

"You need to learn to watch where your going, Cindy." My mother said.

"Yeah, I know," I said, pretending to scold myself. "I'll never learn."

I hurried upstairs and dropped my backpack on the floor. I ran across the hall into the bathroom. I climbed up on top of the toilet seat and looked at myself in the mirror. I lifted up my shirt and exposed where Nick had kicked me. A long, big bruise was already starting to form on my side. It was already a dark shade of purple. I let go of my shirt and started to cry.  
  
Later on I washed my knees up and poured some peroxide over them to clean the cuts. Jimmy came over shortly after I'd gotten in the house.

"Hey Cindy," he said as I opened the front door.

"Hi," I said.

"What happened to you?" he asked. "You were bleeding when you got home. I saw you."

"Yeah, I know. I fell. Where's Betty?" I said.

"Oh, she went home." Jimmy replied.

"Ok," I said. "Do you wanna hang out or come in or something?"

"No, I can't. I gotta catch up with Betty. We're going out soon. Just checking in with you." Jimmy said.

"Oh, right. Ok, bye." I said and closed the door.

Checking in with me? Like I'm his mom and he just has to make sure I'm not going insane or something while he's gone? Like hanging out with me isn't important? Oh, perfect. This hurts so much. I don't know why I still like him. I can't shake this feeling even if I want to. I don't want to give up on him...  
  
_::I keep on fallin, in...In love. With you. Sometimes I love you; sometimes you make me blue... _

_Sometimes I feel good, and times I feel used. Lovin you darling, makes me so confused. I keep on fallin, in and out, of love with you. _

_I never loved someone, the way that I'm lovin you...::_  
  
I wonder if I should tell Jimmy about what Nick's done to me. Would Jimmy even do anything? No, he's too preoccupied with Betty I'd probably never even get the chance to sit him down and talk to him about this. Life bites...

God, I just remembered I still have to go to the movies with Nick tonight. This is gonna suck so much, he's probably gonna hit me or something. Why did I ever even get myself into this mess? Why?

**9:27 pm, Thursday, April 8th**  
  
The date with Nick was horrible. This is way too much for me. Now I'm crying and I have to tell the story still. Nick picked me up at 6. He just yelled my name from outside my house. He didn't walk up to the door. I didn't bother to change my clothes for the date. It wasn't gonna be worth it anyways.

I ran downstairs and my mom was in the living room.

"Hey hun, where are you going?" she asked me.

"The movies with Nick. I'll be back in a couple hours." I replied and went outside. I shut the door behind me and ran down the sidewalk to where Nick waited on his motor scooter.

"You couldn't dress up for our date?" he asked, a little ticked off.

"I was really tired. I fell asleep as soon as I got home," I lied. "I would've slept all through the night if I hadn't heard you calling my name."

"Eh..." Nick grumbled and we rode off on the motor scooter.

We arrived at the theatre after a quiet but short ride. He chained the scooter to a pole and we went up to the ticket booth.

"2 tickets for Garfield." he told the lady running the ticket booth. She gave us 2 tickets and we walked into the theatre.

"Why Garfield?" I questioned.

"You got a problem with my choice? I was trying to think of a movie you might wanna see and I could put up with. That a problem?" he snarled.

"No, just curious." I shut up.

Nick went and bought a bucket of popcorn and 2 Pepsis. We walked into the theatre and I followed him as he looked for a seat. He finally found some seats and we sat down.

He gave me the popcorn and told me I could hold it in a sweet tone. I guess trying to make up for being a bastard to me. Not quite working though. I took a sip of my soda and watched the movie.

During the movie he tried to hold my hand but I pretended I didn't realize he wanted to and I reached my hand into the popcorn bucket. He took his hand away and gave up.

Nothing interesting happened after the movie, on the ride home or after I got home. He didn't talk to me, didn't say goodbye. He didn't hit me... I went into the house and went up the stairs.

"How was your date?" My mom called upstairs.

"It was good," I yelled back down. I went into my room and stayed in there. That's where I am right now. Just sitting here at my vanity.

I'm playing music on my cd player and singing along with it too. There isn't anything else to do really.

Oh, Libby called earlier to ask me how my date with Nick was. (That was one of the things Nick talked about at the table at lunch today)

"It was ok," I said.

"What do you mean 'ok'? You went out with the most popular guy at school. It had to be...amazing. Come on, what's with you, girl?" Libby responded.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm fine. I'm just not really into Nick, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. I don't know whats wrong with you. I mean, he's so fly and he's got..."

"Ok, Libby? You like him that much; you go out with him, ok?" I hung up on her. She didn't call back. I didn't really want her to. I'm going to sleep soon.

**[A/N: ok, chapter wasn't as long as the other one was but I think its long enough, right? Ok then, tell me what you guys think ok? These chapters are gonna get more and more interesting, I cant wait...]**


	3. The Fight

**[A/N: hi everybody! how yall doin? yeah that's nice ;) I'm just messin wit cha lol. Hope you're all looking forward to the upcoming chapters ;). Its gonna get better than buttered toast! ;) lol Anyways, you don't wanna hear me ramble so here's chapter 3]**  
  
**6:36 am, Friday, April 9th**  
  
I don't know why I woke up so early. I was so tired last night, I should have slept longer. I haven't started getting ready for school yet. It's really early, I have plenty of time. Like maybe, 20 free minutes so I should be ok.  
  
I gotta think of something to do about Nick and about Jimmy. God, why can't Jimmy and Betty just break up, or Betty move out of town or fall off a cliff or something? Just make life simple? And about Nick...  
  
Nick would seriously hurt me if I told anyone about what he's done. Oh God, I don't wanna go to school. I don't want to see Nick; I don't want to see Jimmy. I don't want to see anyone.  
  
**5:24 pm, Friday, April 9th**  
  
Oh God, so many different things happened to me today, my head is spinning. While I was walking to school, Nick rode up to me on his motor scooter.  
  
"Get on," he said.  
  
"Nick, I really feel like walking today. It's nothing against you, I swear it isn't. I wanna just take it slow this morning. You know, enjoy the peaceful morning. Enjoy nature and the flowers blooming in the gardens. The birds flying from one tree to another."  
  
I guess that got to him because he just drove off mumbling. Haha...  
  
I got to school but people weren't going in yet. Nick had parked his motor scooter and to my dismay, found me. I walked to the doors of the school with Nick's arm around my waist.  
  
"Hi, Cindy." Jimmy said as he and Betty walked up to us.  
  
"Hi," I said.  
  
Jimmy elbowed Betty in her side and mumbled something to her.  
  
"Oh, hi. Cindy..." Betty sputtered.  
  
I cocked one eyebrow and said, "...Hi."  
  
Luckily the bell rang and I didn't have to spend anymore time with those people but Nick still walked me to my locker.  
  
"I don't wanna go out with you today," he told me.  
  
"Alright," I said. "Does that mean you're breaking up with me?"  
  
Nick smirked and looked at me with a strangely terrifying expression. "Not on your life,"  
  
He walked away and I just tried to calm myself down as quietly as I could.  
  
What was that supposed to mean? Did he actually mean it that way? What could he possibly want to do to me...?  
  
The rest of the day passed by pretty quickly and lunch came. Jimmy was at Betty's table again. Everyone but Jimmy was at our table.  
  
"Hi, Nick!" Carl said.  
  
"Hey," Libby said and smiled. Sheen elbowed her in her side and they both laughed.  
  
"Hi, Cindy." Nick looked down at me. Somehow, I sensed a sinister aura about him. I don't think anyone else noticed it but it was there. I knew it was.  
  
"...Hi, Nick." I said meekly.  
  
Nick sat down next to me and immediately started talking.  
  
"I got a new stereo system last night. My parents ordered it for me when I told them I wanted a new one. I was getting tired of the other one, ya know? They gave me an iPod, too."  
  
"Wow, cool." Brittany swooned.  
  
"An iPod? As in, hundreds and hundreds of songs, playing non-stop?" Libby said, wide-eyed.  
  
"Yup," Nick grinned.  
  
"That is...so cool..." Libby was practically speechless.  
  
"Anyways, I gotta go. See you guys later," Nick said. "Bye, Cindy."  
  
I looked at him and he had this evil little smirk on his face.  
  
"Bye,"  
  
Nick walked back into the building and it was back to our normal, quiet table. I was just becoming interested in the cafeteria pizza I was eating when someone came up behind me. I turned around and it was Betty.  
  
"What do you want?" I snapped.  
  
"Don't come near my boyfriend. I don't give a shit if you think you're his friend or not, he's mine. Got that? He don't need some social outcasts like you and your friends bringing him down. He's got me; he's got our friends, so back off. You got that bitch?" Betty snarled at me.  
  
"How the hell are you gonna tell me not to go near a friend of mine? For God's sakes, you're his girlfriend, not his mother!"  
  
"I'm warning you right now," Betty said.  
  
"Get a life, I'll be his friend whether you like it or not. I can hang out with whoever the hell I want and it's none of your goddamn business," I said.  
  
Betty then tried to grab my hair but I moved out of her way. I leaned back in my seat and kicked her in her stomach. She doubled over in pain but when I thought she was going to give up and leave me alone she came back.  
  
She grabbed my hair and started yanking my head around. I grabbed her arms and twisted them until she couldn't move.  
  
By now everyone was watching us and talking and laughing. Jimmy ran up to us.  
  
"Betty! Cindy! For God's sakes what the hell are you doing?" Jimmy said, confused.  
  
"Ask your girlfriend!" I yelled as I fended Betty off. "She's gone mad! She says that you can only be friends with and hang out with her and her friends. Then she started threatening me and shit..."  
  
Betty smacked me in my face and I grabbed her hair and pulled her head back until she started walking backwards. Then I positioned myself to trip her. I stuck my foot out behind her, she didn't know and she tripped and fell over.  
  
She got back up but Jimmy intervened.  
  
"Ok! That's enough!" he put a hand on each of our shoulders. One on Betty, one on me. I glared at Betty and then looked at Jimmy and listened to him talk. "Cindy, you gotta calm down, seriously. Betty, I told you about this before. You aren't going to control who I do and don't hang out with. I'll be friends with your friends but you have to accept my friends ok?" Jimmy reasoned.  
  
"No! Are you kidding? Those...things? I'd never even think of it! All I want is you, Jimmy. Don't you want to be popular?" Betty said.  
  
"...I did before. That's the only reason I let you keep me from my friends but this is ridiculous. You can have your popularity. I don't care anymore." I could tell Jimmy was getting fed up.  
  
"Jimmy...please. Let's talk," Betty said.  
  
"You mean, 'let's make out so hopefully Jimmy will forget this happened'? I don't think so. Get a life you slut. I'm tired of this. We're over." Jimmy said.  
  
"Fine!" Betty glared at Jimmy, then me. Then she stormed away and the cafeteria exploded into laughter.  
  
"Are you ok?" Jimmy asked me.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. You know I kicked her ass," I laughed.  
  
"Ok then, now that that's over..." Sheen said.  
  
"You back here again?" I asked.  
  
"Haha, yeah," Jimmy and I sat down and we all talked for the rest of the lunch period.  
  
After lunch I went to my locker. There way no sign of Nick, so that was a good sign. I didn't see him for the rest of the day. I don't know where he went. He probably got picked up early by his mom. I don't really care...

It seems kind of weird to me that I can defend myself against Betty but I can't defend myself against Nick. Well, then again, cat-fighting isn't really going to help me much against Nick...I don't know anymore...  
  
Jimmy isn't going out with Betty anymore! I'm so happy! Now I have a chance! Well, actually not until I get rid of Nick... But finally! Jimmy and Betty are over...

_::Who do you tell, when you love someone? Hoping that someone's in love with you. Who do you tell when you love someone? I think I might as well tell you.  
  
I've hesitated much too many times, and I won't let you slip away from me, no. I know you're for me and me for you. But I don't know what to say or to do. So now that we're together I'm telling you::_  
  
**[A/N: ok, I know some parts in there were kinda corny and might have moved a little fast but i hope you guys liked it anyway. its not over yet though. this is just getting to the 2nd quarter of the story kind of lol. And don't worry, I'm gonna keep it going long. This chapter didn't reach how long I expected it to be but that's ok, ill just make up for it with chapter 4. Don't forget to R&R!]**


	4. True Intentions

**[A/N: hi hi! weeee....chapter 4 finally. i hope everyone is enjoying the fic right? yes i do of course :-P. OK, here's the next chapter. oh but first, to answer someones question, yes, Cindy does know karate but dont ask me, i just write this stuff, for some reason everything just has happened so fast and is scaring her so much she just doesnt think to use what she knows to beat him. i know, lame explanation but..yeah...ok anyways..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron, obviously. And I don't own the songs in the italics. The people who sing and write them do. I don't know why people would even think that I own any of these things....]**

**10:34 am, Saturday, April 10th**  
  
I woke up a few hours ago. Nothing very interesting has happened since I last wrote in here. I had breakfast a little while ago. Toast and scrambled eggs. Now I'm sitting at my vanity just writing about nothing in particular.  
  
The phones ringing, I need to stop ringing so that I can go answer it. **3:27, Saturday, April 10th**  
  
The person on the phone was Nick. He told me he wanted me to meet him in the park so that we could take a walk. Sure....  
  
I put on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt and went downstairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" my dad asked me from the couch.  
  
"Just going to the park, I'll be back later." I told him.  
  
"Ok," he said and turned on the TV.  
  
I walked down the steps off of the porch when I saw Jimmy. He was across the street playing with Goddard. Jimmy threw some piece of metal into the air and Goddard flew up and grabbed it. Then he gently floated back down to the ground. Jimmy saw me coming out of my house and he yelled across the street to me.  
  
"Hey, Cindy!"  
  
His voice startled me and I jumped. I turned to him and smiled, holding in a laugh at how jumpy I'd been.  
  
"Hi, Jimmy." I yelled back to him.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jimmy asked as he ran across the street. I walked down the sidewalk towards him.  
  
"I'm meeting Nick at the park," I told him.  
  
"Oh yeah, I heard you and Nick were going out..." he said and looked away.  
  
"Yeah...we are...." I said.  
  
There was a silence in our little conversation until finally Jimmy said something.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go back to my house. See you later,"  
  
"Bye," I said and Jimmy ran back to where Goddard sat, waiting patiently for his owner to return to their game.  
  
I didn't want to go to the park. I didn't want to see Nick. I was tired of being his girlfriend. Tired of being hurt by him. Even though I didn't want to be around Nick, I still kind of had to go. Otherwise, who knows what he'd do to me. I followed the familiar path up the road until I came to the entrance of the park. The sidewalk never stopped from my house to the park but it was still a pretty long walk.  
  
Nick was leaning against the wall of the entrance when I came walking up.  
  
"What took you so long?" he snapped.  
  
"Sorry, I had to get dressed." I explained. It was kind of the truth. But then again, I was in no hurry to see Nick.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Come on," he said and he led me through the park. We watched the people feed the ducks at the duck pond for a little while because Nick thought I'd like watching the ducks. In reality, I found the ducks annoying but I couldn't tell that to Nick. Then we went to a hot dog stand and got hotdogs.  
  
"You know, once you get used to me, I think you're really gonna like me." Nick said as we walked through the park.  
  
I merely nodded. How are you supposed to reply to a statement like that? A statement that someone like him says? There's no answer, really.  
  
"See? It doesn't have to hurt. You just make it that way. As long as you're the sweet, innocent girl I know, everything will be fine," Nick grinned.  
  
I nodded again. I had no idea what to say. It was like he was talking to himself. Or to a wall. There was absolutely no real way that I could respond to everything that he was saying. Although some of what he said did make me a little mad...  
  
"Come on, let's go home." Nick said. I followed him back to the entrance of the park where he'd left his motor scooter. He got on and said,  
  
"Are you getting on or what?"  
  
"Um...sure," I said and got on.  
  
He rode out of the park and down the road. When we were coming up to my house, I realized he wasn't getting ready to stop at all.  
  
"Aren't you going to stop? We're like, right at my house." I said.  
  
"I know where your house is," he said.  
  
"Why aren't you stopping?" I questioned.  
  
"None of your damn business. Now shut up."  
  
I didn't say anything else; I just watched my neighborhood become less and less familiar until we were a couple blocks away from my house. I recognized where we were. We were in Nick's neighborhood. Finally he stopped his motor scooter in front of a big house. I assumed it was his house. I'd never been to his house before so I didn't know for sure.  
  
"Come on in," he said.  
  
I hesitated a little bit so he told me that it was ok. I finally got off the motor scooter and followed him. I never let my guard down.  
  
We walked up the path and Nick opened the front door. We went inside and it was unbelievable how big his house was. I knew his parents were rich but it was amazing. The living room was about the entire area of my house. There was a big screen TV with couches and loveseats and lounge chairs everywhere. I could kind of see into the dining room. There was a big dining table right in the center and above it was the biggest, most gorgeous chandelier I'd ever seen in my life.  
  
"Come on," Nick led me into the kitchen. "You want somethin to drink?"  
  
"Ok," I said. "Is anyone else home?"  
  
"Nope. The house is empty." Nick never looked at me but I saw an evil little smirk cross his face but it quickly vanished.  
  
"Here," he handed me a cup of what could only be cola. I sipped it and realized it was Pepsi.  
  
"So now what?" I asked, putting my cup down on the counter.  
  
All of a sudden Nick pulled me towards him and started kissing me. He wasn't necessarily a bad kisser but come on, who'd wanna kiss someone like him? I didn't protest though, I didn't want him to hurt me. But he eventually did. He started putting his hands all over me in places I'd rather him not.  
  
"Nick," I said, pulling away. "Please, don't do that."  
  
"Get over yourself. You know you want this," he said.  
  
"Nick! No, I don't."  
  
"Look! Just shut up, ok!?" he yelled and started kissing me again but more aggressively. I felt his hands go up my shirt and I felt them trying to unclasp my bra.  
  
"Nick, I said no." I tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let me go.  
  
He pulled his hand out from underneath my shirt and punched me in my face. I was stunned for a minute and in that little amount of time, Nick unclasped my bra and I felt his sweaty hands grab my boob.  
  
"Nick! For God's sakes stop already! I'm not ready for any of this!" I yelled at him. I wasn't afraid of him anymore. I was afraid of what he was doing. What he was trying to do to me.  
  
He didn't say anything; he just grabbed the hem of my jeans and tried to make his way to the front.  
  
I kept yelling and telling him to stop and trying to get away but he wouldn't let me. I was stuck. He didn't care if I protested anymore; he just wanted to do what he wanted to do.  
  
He unbuttoned the button of my jeans and unzipped the zipper. I felt his hand try to reach down into my jeans. I wasn't going to let him do that. I did the only thing I could think of.  
  
Everything I'd learned in my tai chi classes left my brain. It was like I'd never taken those classes. I could only do one thing. I could only remember one thing.  
  
I lifted my knee up as hard as I possibly could. I heard him groan in pain and he let go of me. He doubled over and I ran out of the house.  
  
"Come back!" he yelled, still bent over in pain.  
  
I didn't. I just kept running and running until I reached my block. I turned around to make sure he wasn't following me. I didn't see him; I didn't hear his motor scooter. I was safe.  
  
Jimmy was still in his yard when I came running up the street.  
  
"Cindy! What the hell!?" he exclaimed.  
  
I looked down at myself, my jeans were about ready to fall off my hips, and one bra strap had fallen off my shoulder without me even realizing it. It not dangled out from under the bottom of my T-shirt.  
  
Then I realized it was Jimmy who was seeing me like this. I quickly buttoned up and zipped up my jeans and fixed my bra. He was avoiding looking at me as much as possible but I caught him watching me a couple times.  
  
"It's ok, now." I said to him.  
  
"What happened to you, Cindy?" he asked me. I saw true concern in his eyes. I just burst into tears right then.  
  
"It's ok, it's ok. Calm down." he told me. He put his arm around me and we walked over to the side of his house. We sat down in the grass and that's when I told him everything. 

_::What you mean to me you'll never know, deep inside I need to show. You came into my like, sent from above. When I lost all hope, you showed me love. I'm checkin for ya, boy you're right on time. Angel of mine::_

**[A/N: whooaa....i never expected myself to write all that....anyways...whats gonna happen...hmm....you're gonna have to R&R if ya wanna find out and I'm sure ya do ;)]**


	5. Revealing the truth

**[A/N: Ok everyone, sorry i havent updated in a while. a lot of things are goin on around here lately and i dont know when im gonna put out chapter 6 but ill try and make it soon ok? so anyways here is the what? 5th chapter? I forgot, lost count lol just playin. Anyways, i hope you guys like the story so far. Its just gonna keep going (not forever, mind you. lol) enjoy yourselves and here's chapter 5]**

**9:16 pm, Saturday, April 10**  
  
I told Jimmy about everything Nick had done. I told him how Nick was a horrible date and only wanted to talk about himself. Then how he smacked me and threatened me when I told him I didn't want to be his girlfriend. How he would yell at me and get mad so suddenly. How he pushed me onto the pavement and kicked me. And then I told Jimmy about what had just recently happened.  
  
"Oh God, Cindy. Why didn't you tell anyone sooner?" Jimmy asked me as soon as I finished my story.  
  
"He was going to hurt me, Jimmy. If I said anything, Nick would've found some other way to hurt me even more." I managed to get out without sobbing.  
  
"You know we gotta tell your parents, right?" Jimmy questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I know." I said, barely holding back another burst of tears.  
  
"Come here," Jimmy said comfortingly and he pulled me into a hug. I just dug my face into the crook of his neck and cried softly while he held me.  
  
I came back to my house for a little while. I didn't tell my parents yet. I wanted Jimmy to be there with me when I did. I went into my room and decided to write in here for a little while. I stopped writing after 20 minutes and went back outside. I crossed the street and went over to Jimmy's house. He answered the front door and we walked over to my house.  
  
We walked inside and I called my mom and dad to come into the living room. Meanwhile, Jimmy sat down in a lounge chair. When both my parents were finally in the room and had sat down, I told them everything Nick had done. They said they wanted to press charges against him. I didn't argue about that at all but I'm not getting involved. I'm just gonna say what I have to say and then get past all of this. I don't want to have to deal with it even if it's over.

_::When you're feeling lost in the night, when you feel your world just ain't right. Call on me, I will be waiting, count on me, I will be there. Anytime the times get too tough, anytime your best ain't enough. I'll be the one to make it better, I'll be there to protect you, see you through. I'll be there and there is nothing I won't do::_

Jimmy stayed at my house to keep me company. We had a late lunch together that basically consisted of sandwiches and potato chips. We were sitting at the little table in the kitchen.  
  
"Cindy?" Jimmy said as I was just getting ready to take a bite of my sandwich. My beautiful, ham and cheese sandwich with mayo and mustard.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked and took the bite.  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be okay? I mean, all the stuff you've gone through...I know it's a little late but I'm worried about you," Jimmy said.  
  
He was worried about me! How sweet is that? Well, he IS worried about me...he's kinda late. But that doesn't matter. It's still sweet!  
  
I smiled, chewed up sandwich in my mouth, but I smiled. "Thanks Jimmy. I'm gonna be fine, ok?"  
  
"Yeah," he didn't seem too reassured but he settled and took a bite of his turkey sandwich.  
  
By the time that all of that stuff was over, it was around 6:30 pm. My parents had decided to go ahead with pressing charges against Nick and they went to some legal firm or something. I forgot what they told me.  
  
Me and Jimmy watched a movie in the living room together. It was this romantic comedy called "The Truth about Cats and Dogs". It was funny in some parts, I liked it. It was about this woman who talked on a radio show and this guy phones up and he wants to meet her. She's afraid he won't like how she looks so she describes her neighbor to him. Then her neighbor has to pretend to be her.

_::I'm a woman, Lord knows it's hard. I need a real man to give me what I need.  
  
Sweet attention, love and tenderness. When it's real it's unconditional. I'm tellin y'all.  
  
Cause a man just ain't a man if he ain't man enough to love you when you're right, love you when you're wrong. Love you when you're weak, love you when you're strong. Take you higher, when the world's got you feelin low. He's givin you his last, cause he's thinkin of you first. Givin comfort when he's thinkin that you're hurt. That's what done when you really love someone. I'm tellin y'all::_ __  
  
My parents got back home by the time the movie was over. It was going on 8 and Jimmy had to go home.  
  
"See ya," I said.  
  
"Bye," He walked out the door.  
  
I went up to my room and got online. I looked down my buddylist and saw Nick. He was online. I went into setup and I deleted his screen name from my buddylist.

**8:45 am, Sunday, April 11th**  
  
Woke up about 40 minutes ago. Nothing to do since everyone's still asleep and it's kind of early to go hang out with friends.  
  
I went into the kitchen and looked through the cabinets for something to eat. I found a package of bagels and took 2 of them out. I put them in the toaster and went into the fridge to get some butter.  
  
The bagels were done before I even closed the fridge. I got a paper plate from the drawer by the fridge and put the bagels on it. I sat down at the kitchen table and started spreading butter over the bagels.  
  
I can't stop thinking about what's going to happen with this situation with Nick. Are they going to put up a restraining order? Send him to a different school? Or just get money from his parents and leave everything the way it is. Thinking about this is driving me crazy. I gotta stop, I know. But who could stop thinking about something like this?  
  
Jimmy's on my mind, too. He was so sweet and comforting, it's unbelievable. Well, I was upset and he had good reason to be concerned and stuff. God, I hope he likes me the way I like him. Why can't I just tell him? Why can't I just tell him...? It's obvious he cares about me. Or at least, now it's obvious. But, how _much_ does he care....?  
  
I finished eating my bagels and threw the plate in the trash can. I put the butter back in the fridge and went upstairs. I took a quick shower, and then I went into my room.  
  
**[A/N: sorry it didnt have any really exciting moments but its moving on to the more romantic side of the story if ya knows whats i means ;) lol and if you're wondering why this chapter is so short, don't worry, I'm considering this chapter my short and sweet chapter. I'll extend them in future chapters. R&R]**


End file.
